


The power of Silence

by WordsOfHeart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boyfriends, Explicit Language, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Mute Harry, Muteness, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: Harry is an eighteen year old boy who is in a new relationship with this boy he has been madly in love with since the age of fourteen. Now that they are finally together, something major interferes with their infinite happiness.Or an AU where Harry is mute and pregnant and Louis is the best boyfriend he could possibly be.





	The power of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written Larry in FOREVER.   
> (Like i'm speaking 5 years ago).   
> But it's good to be back with this story.   
> I hope you enjoy Xx

As he sat on the cold porcelain seat, he felt a heavy weight press against his chest. The dizziness was gaining on him, which left him with a fuzzy feeling in his tummy. He was under the impression that everything in his life was about to change and that was extremely gut retching to him. All he wanted was to crawl back under the blankets of his bed, hiding from all the scary things that he was currently facing. He was only eighteen years old and he was pretty sure that what was happening to him was not a situation a normal teenager should go through. He wanted to erase all his memories and start from scratch, but when he saw the little plus symbol on the white and pink stick he was holding in his trembling right hand, he knew it was too late.

He pressed his palm against his quivering bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed as he desperately tried to cover the sob that was begging to be released from his body.

This was bad. Really fucking bad.

His rushed thoughts all disappeared at once as he heard a knock on the door, mind freezing in horror. He had no idea what to do and letting his three weeks boyfriend inside did not seem like an option at the moment.

‘’Harry? Are you alright in there? It’s been forever.’’ Asked a voice filled with concern.

The brunette rushed to get to his feet, throwing the test in the garbage and covering it with scrunched up toilet paper. He rubbed his tears away with the sleeves of his oversized pastel blue sweater, pulling his hair back with a colourful headband. The rim of his emerald eyes were still a bright shade of red, but he figured it would be easy to come up with some sort of excuse. He took a deep breath before getting to the door, turning the knob to reveal his ghost pale face.

The boy on the other side frowned at the image, getting a little closer and grabbing the younger lad’s hand.

‘’You’ve been crying. What’s wrong?’’ He starred at him with his piercing blue eyes, which only made Harry’s heart sink. It was as if he could see right through his soul.

Louis had been his crush for as long as he could remember. The first time he had seen him back in high school, on the auditorium stage playing the main part of his very own version of the Grease musical, Harry’s heart had blown up. He had been pretty sure it was what love at first sight was supposed to feel like. It had taken him a whole year before getting the courage to approach him and nearly three before confessing his feelings, which were miraculously mutual.

Now that they were finally together, Harry had imagined their lives as the perfect little fairy tale. Sadly, it was now turning more into a fucking dramatic shit show.

 ‘’Have you been feeling nauseous again?’’ Louis sadly asked, slowly pressing his warm palm against Harry’s boiling flustered cheek. 

The poor nodded in reply to the question, sucking onto his lip in attempt to keep himself together a little longer.

‘’That’s okay baby. Why don’t you go lay down in my bed? I’ll make us some tea and we can watch a movie.’’

Harry exhaled in relief at how believable this was turning out to be. He fell into his boyfriends arms, giving him a tight hug before walking off to his bedroom, wrapping himself in the warm duvet waiting for him. He crashed his head against the pillow, letting his whole body melt into the comfort of the mattress hugging his hips.

It was not long before Louis made it back, sitting down on the corner of his bed before dropping both warm cups onto the wooden nightstand by his side. He sank by Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him a little closer to his chest. The curly stack of hair pressed against his torso, trying to focus on the beauty of the moment they were living together.

‘’Maybe we should take you to the doctor. You’ve been feeling sick for what seems like weeks and I’m getting a little worried.’’ Louis admitted as he brushed the long curls out of his boyfriend’s forehead.

Harry shook his head almost too quickly, leaving a sour taste against his tongue. He knew going to the doctor with Louis would only make things worse.

‘’Are you sure? Maybe you can explain this to me then?’’ The boy asked taking the little stick Harry had peed on earlier out of the pocket of his beige cardigan, looking at him with extremely confused eyes.

With that sight, Harry could just feel the panic rising in his chest and bubbling up into his stomach. He sat down immediately, shaking his head in despair as a few tears started dwelling into the corner of his spheres. He wished he could explain himself, figure out some type of lie, but there was nothing much more to say.

Louis just knew him too fucking well and now that he had gone searching in the garbage can, there was nothing more Harry could say to fix everything.

_‘’I’m so...sorry.’’_ He moved his hands slowly, not knowing what more to say because there was no further explanation to this situation.  

 ‘’It’s not your fault.” Louis admitted, only holding Harry tighter against his chest, shutting his eyes in attempt to block his own tears. He dropped his chin against the top of Harry’s head, pressing a small delicate kiss to his scalp. ‘’Don’t apologize. Please.’’ He whispered softly against his ear which made the young brunette shiver.

This was not meant to happen. Not yet. He breathed out, pushing his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, letting a few tears soak the collar of his shirt.

Louis had no idea what they would do either. He was probably as terrified as Harry was to quite honest. But right now, his boy needed him and he was going to be the best fucking support system anyone could ever have.

“I’m right here okay? And I’m not going anywhere. Do you hear me?’’

Harry only carved his nails into the skin of Louis’ back in response, that being pretty much the only thing he could manage at the moment.

Louis ached at the sight of his tearful boyfriend, grabbing the sign language book by his bed and quickly turning the pages, stopping on the one he had marked with a post-it shaped as a heart. He memorized the pictures, knowing he could easily repeat the sequence.

He slowly pressed a hand under Harry’s chin, lifting his face enough so their eyes could meet once again.

He started to move his hands nervously, wanting Harry to know just how serious he was about their relationship.

_‘’I love you.’’_

He signed as a tiny little smile grew onto the lips of the boy he loved.

They were going to fight this together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the story loves! Hit me up with Kudos and Comments to make me smile!   
> Let me know in the comments section if you enjoyed this and if you want more of it. If it gets the wanted attention, I will probably turn this into a chaptered fic :) 
> 
> Beaucoup d'amour,   
> Sabrina Xx


End file.
